


Como uña y esmalte

by Kilopondio



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Armand POV, M/M, Oscar pov, Post libro, SpoilerOlympus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilopondio/pseuds/Kilopondio
Summary: Tras La Flor y La Muerte, nuestros personajes siguen su ritmo de vida, cada uno con su propio camino.Pero a veces se reunen para poner al día sus misiones, sus experiencias... y sus cotilleos.Y es que cuando se juntan de nuevo, todo puede pasar.
Kudos: 8





	Como uña y esmalte

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Almu y a Xenia por los maravillosos encabezados.
> 
> Le dedico este relato al grupo de telegram que me ha animado a hacerlo y ha chillado con lo poquito que les enseñaba.
> 
> Este fic transcurre tras acabar el libro, así que cuidado con los spoilers

Hoy los nervios me han traicionado, y he dormido menos de la cuenta. No puedo evitar sentirme algo inquieto cada vez que vamos a ver a nuestros antiguos compañeros de la Akademeia. Hace ya más de cinco años que aquella etapa de nuestra vida, pero todos los que allí estuvimos sabemos que nada nos hará olvidar todo lo que allí pasó. Todo lo que allí descubrimos. Todo lo que nos cambió.

Me aplico un toque más de corrector del que suelo ponerme bajo los ojos. No dejaré que algo tan trivial como el cansancio se interponga en el camino de la belleza. Sombra de ojos degradada de negro a fucsia con eyeliner a juego, rímel efecto pestañas infinitas, pintalabios mate rosa pastel y gloss brillante fucsia. Mis uñas de gel se mantienen impolutas. Estoy preparado.

Me dispongo a coger mi vestuario, decidido. Llevo teniendo pensado este conjunto desde hace dos semanas, así que no tiene sentido dudar antes de ponerme unos pantalones ajustados negros con apertura lateral bordada en fucsia, un crop top blanco con cristales ahumados bordados en el cuello y una torera de piel sintética adornada con puños aterciopelados. Cuando termino de cerrarme el cinturón que simula escamas iridiscentes alzo la cabeza y me miro al espejo. No sé si soy yo quien sonrío al verme o es la imagen especular quien esboza la sonrisa.

Antes de salir del cuarto guardo mi batín y mi antifaz en el armario. Mi habitación es una extensión de mi persona, no puedo permitirme nada fuera de su lugar. A pesar de que este cuarto sea temporal mientras estoy de visita en la nave de Ianthe para este viaje, todo lo cercano a mis compañeros se siente como mi hogar.

Deberíamos llegar al punto de encuentro en menos de 30 minutos, así que camino tranquilo hacia la sala de mando. Normalmente habría acudido con más tiempo para comprobar que todo está perfecto, pero conociendo a Ianthe como la conozco, se habrá pasado las últimas 5 horas limpiando cada rincón de su nave hasta el punto de que me toda superficie plana me servirá de espejo. Es afortunada de que el amor sea ciego, porque soy capaz de ver sus ojeras y la falta de hidratación de su piel incluso estando de espaldas a mí, pero sé que a Asha nada de eso le importa.

\- ¡Buenos días Cenicienta! ¿Has tenido un sueño reparador? O eso te diría si no tuviera totalmente claro que no has dormido absolutamente nada esta noche, ¿me equivoco? - le pregunto, aunque sé la respuesta antes de antemano

\- ¿Cenicienta? No sé quién es esa muchacha, ¿es el apelativo cariñoso que le pones a mi piloto cuando os quedáis a solas? – me contesta la deméter, totalmente confusa

-Si prestaras atención a lo que nos manda Eunys sobre el comienzo de la empresa que fundó los cimientos de Olympus, entenderías la referencia.

-Si viera todo lo que nos pasa Dio se me secarían hasta los cactus. Esa muchacha lleva a dionisio en su sangre- dice sonriendo, pero se nota como sus labios se agotan mientras habla, y vuelven a su apatía habitual- Sé que es tonto decirlo cuando queda menos de media hora para verlos a todos… pero los echo mucho de menos.

-Todos lo hacemos, mi querida florecilla. Juraría que en mi última visita a la base hasta vi a Minna con su eidola a punto de hablarle a Asha. Menos mal que al final se arrepintió y siguió con sus tareas habituales. No sabría a quién acudir si es nuestra doctora la que necesita ayuda psicológica.

Termino de hablar esperando una reprimenda de Ianthe, pero ella ya no me está escuchando. El mero hecho de oír el nombre de la hades la ha hecho evadirse de la conversación. Me alejo en silencio, ya que hay momentos en los que hasta la más grata de las compañías se hace innecesaria.

Antes de que me dé cuenta aterrizamos cerca de la zona acordada. Toda precaución es poca, así que decidimos no acercarnos demasiado y continuar el camino a pie. En el momento en el que noto que el suelo que se abre ante nosotros es una mezcla de fango y hojas muertas maldigo haber elegido estos zapatos de tacón negros con broches dorados. Menos mal que este tejido es impermeable o tendríamos que llegar tarde para que me cambiara, y dudo que Ianthe me lo pudiera perdonar.

Nos dirigimos al punto de encuentro. Solo se nos ha dado permiso a dos personas para acudir, y al ser yo el que mejor conocía la zona mi puesto era indiscutible, pero no he podido evitar pensar que le he robado a Asha unos preciados minutos junto a Ianthe

Sin embargo, me alegro de que sea Dio quien me acompaña. Hubiera preferido venir junto a Aden, pero siendo honesto conmigo mismo, si ese hubiera sido el caso no habría podido prestar atención al terreno que nos rodea.

Eunys me comenta que le ha hecho un jersey a Armand de ganchillo y, aunque sepa que no se lo va a poner porque es horriblemente feo, por ver su cara valdrá la pena, pero en ese momento escucho unos pasos e inconscientemente me pongo delante de mi amiga. No tiene sentido, ya que definitivamente la fuerza de mi compañera supera a la mía con creces y en puntería logramos similares resultados, pero no puedo evitar sentirme responsable de ella. De ellos. De todos los que, por más que insisten en que no es mi culpa, lo dejaron todo por mí.

Me concentro y agudizo mis sentidos para escuchar el ruido, y cuando logro reconocerlo me relajo y dejo que mi sonrisa indique a Eunys todo lo que necesita saber. Aún no los he visto, pero no cabe la menor duda en que nadie traería zapatos de tacón a un terreno pantanoso excepto Armand.

Aparecen dos siluetas a lo lejos, y reconozco rápidamente al afrodita y a la Deméter. Es una pena que no haya podido venir Philo, pero las normas son claras, y a nadie le conviene saltárselas y arriesgarse a llamar la atención. Siento una ráfaga de aire frío, y me rodeo para preguntarle a mi compañera si ella también la ha notado, pero ella ya no está allí. Llevaba tiempo sin ver a Dio tan rápido y temo por la vida de Armand cuando carga hacia él, lo agarra de la cadera y lo levanta del suelo mientras lo abraza girando sobre sí misma.

Noto la fría mirada de Ianthe sobre mí. Intenta evitarlo, pero estoy acostumbrado a observar las expresiones faciales de toda persona con la que me cruzo, y gesto pasa de búsqueda a aceptación y resignación cuando comprende que, si yo estoy aquí, significa que ella no.

-Bienvenidos a Fomalhaut. Me alegro mucho de volver a veros- digo con esa sonrisa que le reservo a muy pocas personas. Esa en la que no me preocupo por si las arrugas que se forman en mi cara acompañan de manera coherente a mis cejas o si el grosor de mis labios se mantiene con los milímetros exactos que se espera que tengan. Esa sonrisa en la que me permito relajarme y disfrutar del momento.

\- ¡Ni que estuvieras infectado con algún tipo de virus contagioso Óscar! - grita Eunys, que ha bajado a Armand al suelo con el único objetivo de tener un brazo libre para agarrar a Ianthe y abrazarla a ella también- No me hagas ir a por ti para que nos demos un abrazo el abrazo grupal que nos merecemos.

No necesito que me insista una segunda vez. Me acerco a ellos y me fundo en un abrazo en el me dejo llevar por la felicidad arrolladora de Dio, que consigue eclipsar el dolor que he presenciado y sentido en estos últimos años. Realmente no hay otra persona en la galaxia que de los abrazos como ella.

El camino de vuelta es bastante animado. Tras la decepción inicial de no ver a Asha entre nosotros, Ianthe se ve muy animada por estar con nosotros y se alegra mucho cuando le comento lo bien que le va a Minna y la cantidad de gente que le está agradecida por haberle salvado distintos miembros o, directamente, la vida, a pesar de que se puede ver como su mirada se pierde en el vacío en los pocos momentos en los que nos quedamos en silencio. A Armand no hace tanto que lo vemos, pero tiene ese tipo de personalidad que hace echarlo de menos en el mismo segundo en el que no está. Nuestra relación empezó siendo un poco tensa, pero ya hemos superado nuestras diferencias y disfrutamos mucho de los ratos que tenemos juntos, esos en los que yo le cuento historias que Olympus no quiere que sepamos y él me cuenta historias que mi novio no quiere que sepa.

Llegamos a la nave, y nos esperan Minna y Aden. Creo que veo lágrimas en los ojos de la apolo cuando abraza a Ianthe. Aden por su parte se acerca menos intensamente a Armand, pero, aunque su abrazo parezca más tímido que el de mis amigas, los conozco de sobra para saber la emoción de este momento. Dio me abraza, a pesar de que nos vemos casi a diario, porque no quiere quedarse atrás en el momento.

-Me alegro muchísimo de verte Minna. Estás espectacular. La trenza te sienta estupendamente- dice Ianthe, cuando por fin se separan del abrazo. - ¿Dónde está Asha? Me dijo que estaría aquí-

-15 segundos- comenta riéndose nuestra doctora. -Has tardado 15 segundos en preguntar por ella. Realmente nos encontramos ante todo un récord. Toma, me ha dado esta carta para ti. No te preocupes, no la he leído. Valoro demasiado mi vida como para arriesgarme a que Asha practique conmigo los movimientos que le ha enseñado Beren-

La cara de Ianthe se pone de un rojo tan intenso que me costaría replicarlo, y cuando lee lo que hay escrito en el papel. Nos mira, como si quisiera decirnos algo, pero las palabras hubieran abandonado su garganta.

\- ¡Tranquila florecilla! No nos iremos a ningún lado. Corre- dice Eunys, como su pudiera leer a través de la deméter.

Ésta asiente, y no pierde un momento en adentrarse en la nave. Juraría que el camino que elige lleva directo al cuarto de Asha.

-Bueno, sé que tendréis mucho de lo que hablar Armand y tú, Dio- dice Minna. Su tono ha cambiado a su voz de doctora- pero en el rato que has estado fuera Beren se ha pasado, de nuevo, entrenando y se ha dado un golpe importante en el brazo. Aden estaba intentando comprobar si su eidola sigue funcionando correctamente, y yo quiero comprobar que no se ha roto nada, pero la muy tozuda dice que no ha sido nada y no deja que la cuidemos. Por favor. Convéncela o noquéala, no me importa, pero ayúdanos. Ya tendréis tiempo de poneros al día

Miro confuso a Aden, que me lo confirma con la mirada. Esta chica nos va a dar un disgusto cualquier día llevándose tanto al extremo. Eunys mira apenada a Armand, pero asiente y sigue a Minna.

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, quedamos Armand y yo solos en la puerta de la nave, mientras que escucho a la dionisio gritarle a la ares que deje a los demás hacer su trabajo o ella misma la sujetará a la fuerza hasta que se comporte. Por la manera en la que se hinchan sus bíceps al decirlo, sé que no bromea.

-Bueno, ¿te apetece un café? - le pregunto, y la frase me hace recordar tantos buenos momentos en la Akademeia

-De acuerdo, pero… ¿te apetece que nos lo tomemos en tu cuarto? - noto como arquea su ceja al insinuar que vayamos a su cuarto a solas. Sé que tras esa personalidad aparentemente arrolladora suya sigue siendo una persona bastante insegura respecto a compartir su espacio personal, pero me niego a que pasemos tiempo en esa cafetería con luces de tonalidad malva que arruinan por completo la paleta de color de mi outfit.

-Está bien. Pero en el momento que Aden termine con la eidola de Beren nos vamos a otro lado para no molestarle durante su investigación. Está muy ocupado estos días intentando romper las defensas de la comunicación de Zeus, lo que nos haría adquirir información sobre sus verdaderos planes y, en un futuro, nos daría la oportunidad de infiltrar a alguien de nuestro bando- comenta Oscar, con un brillo en sus ojos que compite con mi highlighter, aunque no se si es causado por la idea de derrotar a Zeus o porque ha surgido su novio en la conversación.

-Estoy deseando de que me pidan que sea yo quien lo haga. Todos sabemos que para esa misión es necesario el mejor, y yo tengo una nueva paleta de sombras de ojos dorada perfecta para la ocasión.

-Ay Armand, a veces pienso si desde otras galaxias podrán ver nuestro sol o tu luz lo eclipsará- noto como el comentario de mi amigo hace que mi cara torne a un color más cercano al de mi servicio. Estoy acostumbrado a los halagos, pero la sinceridad y la franqueza con la que los dice me desarma.

Tras pasar por la cafetería para coger nuestros cafés, seguimos paseando hasta su cuarto. No desaprovechamos el trayecto, ya que Óscar me pone al día de todos los cotilleos que me he perdido desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Me siento casi ofendido de que Dyra le haya teñido el pelo a Satomi y no me hayan pedido asesoramiento de imagen.

Llegamos al cuarto de Aden y Óscar y es la hora del show. Tengo que preparar el terreno si quiero lograr convencer al esiano para aceptar lo que le voy a proponer. Odio la autocompasión, pero sé que es la forma más eficiente de llegar a su corazón.

\- ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que la gente me infravalora. Si no fuera tan extremadamente guapo, dudo que me tomaran en serio- digo, falsamente afectado. Como si me importara las críticas de quienes no saben apreciar el poder de la belleza

-No digas eso Armand, no es propio de ti. Sabes que aquí todos te queremos, y no solo por lo que haces sino también por lo que eres- ahí está lo que buscaba, el sentimiento de grupo, de equipo.

\- ¿Tú crees? No sé, hasta Asha, con la que siempre podía contar, ni si quiera ha venido a saludarme cuando he llegado

-Ya conoces a Asha. En lo que a Ianthe se refiere, ninguno de nosotros tenemos ninguna oportunidad. Hasta Aden, que suele ir a su ritmo, me ha comentado alguna vez que la echaba de menos las temporadas en las que Ianthe venía a visitarnos. Pero dudo que si de verdad la necesitaras no estuviera ahí para ti- esto está siendo más fácil de lo esperado. Es como si estuviera hablando conmigo mismo. Óscar será un gran estratega y un piloto brillante, pero hablar con él es como leer un libro abierto.

-No son pocas las veces que le he pedido algún favor y me ha rechazado. Soy bueno, pero no totalmente perfecto, y hay cosas que es difícil avanzar sin apoyo. Es cierto lo que dicen, el éxito puede ser un lugar muy solitario.

-No me gusta verte así, Armand. Sé que quizás no soy la persona en la que más confíes de aquí, pero si puedo ayudarte en algo, dímelo. De verdad-

Le miro y sonrío. Lo he logrado. Ya solo queda pasar a la acción.

No sé como me he dejado convencer para esto. No puedo decir que me disguste, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado haciéndolo con Armand. Dudo que haya nadie que lo haga mejor, al fin y al cabo, tiene una práctica envidiable.

\- ¡Cuidado! - le digo de golpe, apartándole la mano inconscientemente. Se le nota en la cara y en cada gesto que hace que está disfrutando con cada movimiento que hace. -Puede que tu estés acostumbrado a hacer lo que quieras con tu cuerpo, pero para mí es una zona muy sensible.

-No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan quejica. Nunca he oído a nadie protestar tanto con un simple eyeliner. Que solo te estoy maquillando. Llego a querer torturarte y no me duras medio asalto- me dice a duras penas Armand, que está abriendo con la boca el rímel mientras rebusca su paleta de sombras

-Creo que nunca volveré a infravalorar a un afrodita. Prefiero mil veces el entrenamiento que tuve para saber pilotar que lo que tu consideras “una rutina básica de belleza”- logro decir mientras lucho con todas mis fuerzas por no cerrar los párpados mientras me aplica una máscara de pestañas con una mezcla de delicadeza, precisión y rapidez difíciles de explicar.

-Muchas gracias por la apreciación. Pero ahora mejor no hables o no voy a poder perfeccionarte los labios, mi parte favorita. No por nada lo llaman el arco de cupido.

Hace ya más de 15 minutos que me di cuenta de que lo que me contó fue teatro para convencerme de que me dejara maquillar, pero en el fondo no me arrepiento. Quizás se piense que engaña a todo el mundo, pero para alguien que se ha dedicado la mayoría de su vida a analizar patrones y gestos de las personas es fácil de distinguir que no todo lo que dijo era mentira. Creo que echa de menos a Asha y Aden, pero sigue luchando por la causa y por ayudarnos a todos. Si permitirle que me utilice como lienzo le ayuda, estoy más que dispuesto a hacerlo las veces que haga falta.

\- ¿Alguien me explica por qué parece que he vuelto al pasado, específicamente a mi cuarto de la Akademeia, como si hubiera pasado un tornado de purpurina? – en la voz de Aden hay una confusión sincera. Estaba tan ensimismado en la pericia con la que Armand alterna colores para hacerme un degradado en los párpados que no le he escuchado llegar. Le miro, lo que provoca un gruñido en Armand, supongo que por haber movido los ojos.

-Ay mi querido Aden. ¿No te das cuenta? Ya que tú no me dabas lo que necesitaba, he tenido que robarte a tu novio. Nunca subestimes a un artista desesperado – Armand apenas lo mira al hablar, porque sigue dándome lo que espero que sean los últimos retoques. Tiene una concentración envidiable.

-Armand… creo que mejor nos vamos a otro lado. Cómo te expliqué, Aden está muy ocupado, y su investigación es muy importante- digo con la voz más conciliadora que tengo. Puedo ver como mi novio está bastante alterado, y prefiero evitar una confrontación.

\- ¿Y acaso esto no es importante? Mira, te hago una foto con mi eidola y me voy. Si Aden está aquí significa que Eunys está disponible. Seguro que ella me deja hacerle un contouring en condiciones y valora mi arte

Armand y yo posamos juntos en una foto. Realmente creo que nunca me he visto más guapo que ahora mismo. Ha utilizado el azul de mis ojos como color principal, dejándome los labios azules celeste y los párpados con un degradado de azul a negro que no tiene que envidiar en belleza con el propio universo. Nos disponemos a abandonar del cuarto, bajo la atenta mirada de Aden, pero antes de salir me sujeta del brazo.

-Armand, ve adelantándote. Hay unos datos de navegación que tengo que cotejar con Óscar – dice Aden tajante. Armand asiente y se va del cuarto

\- ¿Datos de navegación? ¿Has logrado descifrar el código y has interceptado rutas de Zeus? Creía que todavía no tenías ningún resultado prometedor- le pregunto, confuso.

-Cállate. Y quítate la camiseta, pero con mucho cuidado de no estropear lo que te ha hecho Armand en la cara-

De nuevo, le debo una a Armand.


End file.
